battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Tree
Tree is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. He is one of the former 30 recommended characters featured in The Reveal that could've joined the game. Alternate names for Tree include "Bonsai", "Treeyee" and "Whispy Woods", but only on BFDI. Along with Saw, Naily, and Barf Bag, he was eliminated with 3 votes in Reveal Novum and was flung into the LOL. Tree gained limbs in the new IDFB design, along with a thinner trunk, and leaf details. Tree, along with the other TLC prisoners, had the chance to join IDFB but didn't rejoin. Appearance Tree appears to be a deciduous tree. His body is green and beige. And his leaves are green, lime and dark green. Changes BFDI 16 * Tree is green and beige. * Tree has arms and legs. * Tree is shorter. * Tree is named "Bonsai". BFDIA * Tree is limbless. IDFB * Tree's body is remade. * Tree has arms and legs. BFB * Tree is smaller. * Tree's limbs are thicker. Personality Tree is stern and reasonable, as shown in Today's Very Special Episode when he scolded Pen for immediately going to Black Hole to ask him to do the challenge. He also refused to help Liy get Teardrop to talk. Despite this, he is not a very active competitor, mostly turning to Black Hole for assistance in challenges, while scolding Pen for doing the same. He doesn't speak with an American accent like most of the other contestants, but he instead speaks with an Australian accent. Coverage In The Reveal audition, Tree is seen wiggling side to side, making a rustling leaves sound effect. In Reveal Novum, Tree, along with Naily, Barf Bag, and Saw, only got 3 of the 450 votes which is 0.88% of the votes. That was certainly not enough to join the game and the 4 characters were shot into the Locker of Losers. Tree's asset first appeared in Bridge Crossing, as the tree that Teardrop broke in the windstorm. Later, it was used as the tree to put the ICRC on, as a part of a prank in Cycle of Life. It was used again as the trees blocking the path down the water in Reveal Novum. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Tree got 49 votes, failing to make it into BFDIA and was once again flung to the LOL. In Get in the Van, Match, and Bubble pretended they were trees (by putting Gelatin on top of their heads) to fool the Firey Speaker Box, which only worked once. Deaths #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: Burned to death while trapped in a large metal box. #Reveal Novum: Got crushed by the sun along with the other recommended characters in the LOL. Trivia *'Running Gag:' Tree always asks Black Hole if he can help in a challenge. *Tree's old asset has been used the second most out of all the recommended character assets, second only to Grassy. *The alternative name of "Whispy Woods" is a reference to the boss of the same name from the Kirby series of games. *Tree's IDFB design originally had yellow leaves as proven by the IDFB assets file given through Discord by Satomi. *So far, Tree is the only character to be voiced by Thomas Chick. * Tree was the only character that initially did not appear in the first part of the intro sequence. This was changed in BFB 3. * In Liy's drawing of her plan to get Teardrop to talk (in the episode Getting Teardrop to Talk), Tree's position is extremely similar to the pose he made in the IDFB intro. * If the characters were sized accordingly, Tree would be the tallest contestant (not counting Black Hole, because black holes can vary in size). * It's unknown how Tree got trapped in Bottle. Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Males Category:Voiced by Thomas Chick Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Tree Category:Season 4 Contestants